


От смерти пахнет беспредельной красотой

by Charmed_Owl



Series: stucky+evanstan однострочники [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmed_Owl/pseuds/Charmed_Owl
Summary: Написано на фест однострочников stucky+evanstan по заявке: НЗ Т4-01 Над Баки все же состоялся суд, его признали виновным и приговорили к смерти.





	

Ощущение того, что все закончилось, приходит к Стиву не с вердиктом «Виновен». И не с «К смертной казни через…». Оно приходит, когда Стив после оглашения приговора не может поймать взгляд Баки. Тот смотрит перед собой, застыв так, что Стиву хочется кричать. Баки готов — вот, что видит Стив в его лице. Был готов с самого начала. И готов до конца. Стива ломает, выворачивает от злой иронии в этом «до конца». Не такого конца он ждал. Не такой конец должен был у них быть. Не такого заслуживает Баки.

Мысли о том, что он не понимает больше, в каком мире живет, бьют так больно, что он слепнет и глохнет на секунду. Он сжимает кулаки, чтобы сдержаться, чтобы не дать своей боли вырваться наружу. Достоинство, с которым держится Баки, держит и его. Одно на двоих. На краю сознания уже копошится страшное — скоро этих двоих не будет. Останется только один. И не справиться с этим. Не вынести. Стиву казалось, что он сможет. Сможет пережить и сам суд, и равнодушные лица в зале суда, и участливые слова адвокатов, и вкрадчивый голос государственного обвинителя. Он думал, что сможет. На самом деле, он не верил, даже мысли не допускал, что это случится. Что кто-то решит, что Баки больше не должно быть. 

Что-то ломается в нем. Глубоко внутри. Там, где всегда была уверенность в себе, вера в правое, сейчас пусто. Словно огромная, черная дыра это пустое сжирает в нем все, во что он верил, за что боролся. Когда Баки оборачивается и смотрит ему прямо в глаза, Стив чувствует пробирающий до костей холод. В глазах Баки нет надежды, нет ожидания. В них пусто так же, как теперь у Стива внутри. Он слышит, но не воспринимает ничего, что ему говорят. Апелляция, не сдавайтесь, капитан Роджерс. Голос адвоката преувеличенно бодр. Одно это говорит Стиву все, что ему нужно знать. Не будет больше ничего. Надежды нет. 

Вечером того же дня Стив смотрит на Старка и отстраненно думает, каким больным тот выглядит. Голос у Тони глухой, выцветший. Словно он устал смертельно. Хотя, наверное, так и есть. Они все устали. Бегать, прятаться, надеяться, верить. И Стив понимает, что приговор Баки стал приговором им всем. Им и их вере. Стив прикрывает глаза и ему кажется, что он чувствует тот же аромат горного снега, который чувствовал в тот день, когда потерял Баки в первый раз. Свежий, чистый, обжигающий легкие и кружащий голову. Аромат подошедшей вплотную смерти. Кто это придумал, что от смерти пахнет разложением и страхом? От смерти пахнет беспредельной, немыслимой красотой, слепящим солнцем, немного порохом, въевшимся в форму запахом табака, молодым телом и улыбкой Баки. Застенчивой, нежной, той самой, которой Баки не боялся улыбаться ему. Наивно полагая, что никто ее не видит, а если и видит, то не понимает. 

Стив открывает глаза и смотрит на падающее за горизонт солнце, окрашивающее Вашингтон в кровавого цвета закат.


End file.
